Tres veces
by Isa Maclean
Summary: 3 veces que Sousuke sintió dolor y Rin no se dio cuenta y una en la que sí. SouRin RinHaru [Drama, Romance, Amistad]


**Comentarios:** Originalmente este sería un oneshot de comedia, pero terminó siendo más bien de drama-romance. No soy muy fan de esta pareja pero la idea surgió y no pude quitármela de la cabeza así que la escribí. He visto este estilo de one-shot casi siempre es con "5 cosas y una en la que sí" pero no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir.

Publicado y escrito a la rápida, y mas que nada por impulso. Ya no dispongo de tanto tiempo como antes. :(

No es apto para sensibles (?)

Parejas: SouRin, RinHaru

0o0

1.-Rodilla

-¡Auch!

De nuevo Sousuke tropezó sobre la acera, no era que lo empujaran o algo parecido, solo corría lo más rápido que sus piernas de infante podían porque llegaría tarde a la escuela, ya que se había levantado demasiado tarde al quedarse dormido debido a la fatiga de su arduo entrenamiento del día anterior en el club de natación.

Rin pasaba por el casi todos los días, pero al no verlo a la puerta de la entrada era posible que hubiera partido a la escuela solo. Una vez que se levantó el de ojos azules vio su rodilla pues sintió una punzada de dolor, entonces se dio cuenta entonces que la caída había sido mucho peor que las anteriores pues esta vez un hilo de sangre estaba brotando de ella. Aun con todo ese dolor, siguió corriendo hasta divisar una figura de otro niño, uno de cabellos pelirrojos.

-¡Rin! -Gritó con todas sus fuerzas

. -¡Sousuke! -Sonrió el niño- No saliste cuando grite a tu puerta ni te vi por el camino

. -Me levante tarde hoy.

-¡Ah! Eso es por quedarte entrenando demasiado. -soltó una pequeña risa-Aun así nunca me ganaras.

-Ya veremos -¿Qué te parece una carrera de aquí a la escuela?

-Hmm

Sousuke miró su rodilla, aun sangraba pero Rin no se había dado cuenta pues ya había echado a correr soltando una gran carcajada. Apretando el puño, el de ojos azules se lanzó a correr detrás de él, no era una distancia tan larga, así que pensó que podría aguantar con su rodilla herida.

Rin ganó la carrera sin mucho esfuerzo, aunque Sousuke hizo lo que pudo para que la diferencia no fuera tanta. Cuando llegaron a la escuela, solo había unos cuantos alumnos afuera de los salones, entre ellos Kisumi quien les miró con una sonrisa.

-¡Hey Sousuke! – Gritó Kisumi- ¡Tu rodilla está sangrando!

En ese momento, unos cuantos estudiantes y entre ellos Rin, voltearon a ver al moreno, quien solo se limpió la sangra con un pañuelo.

-¡Lo siento Sousuke!- Dijo Rin, aunque estaba avergonzado, también se estaba riendo de la situación.- Te hice competir y eso.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes…-Respondió, tal vez ahora que contemplaba más la herida, sentía que empezaba a doler más.

-No volverá a pasar – Murmuró Rin con una sonrisa, la cual Sousuke pensó que era brillante como el sol de esa mañana.

2.- Hombro

-¡Bien hora de los calentamientos! – Anunció Rin usando su tono de autoridad.

-¡Si capitán!- Gritaron los miembros del equipo

Sousuke tocaba su hombro le dolía más de lo normal. Usualmente el moreno solía fingir perfectamente que todo estaba normal con él y Rin no sospechaba nada, en los días de lluvia o frío en la que ese tipo de lesiones suelen doler más, procuraba quedarse a estudiar para algún examen o hacer la tarea por lo que solo iba poco tiempo a las actividades del club.

Rin se dedicaba mucho a ayudar a los demás miembros con sus dudas y preguntas, lo que ocasionaba que no siempre tenían tiempo para estar a solas, por lo que procuraba que el tiempo que pasaran a solas fuera sin preocupaciones y loa atesoraba mucho. Él no era tonto, ya se había dado cuenta que sus sentimientos por Rin no eran solo amistad pero optó por mantenerlos en secreto pues había un gran impedimento. Impedimento que iba en Iwatobi y solo nadaba estilo libre.

El de ojos azules siguió haciendo sus calentamientos, cuando sintió una punzada en su hombro. ¡No debía haber ayudado a Rin a mover el equipamiento del club! No quería irse del club por esa tarde, tal vez solo debía evitar a Rin, sí que lo buscó con la mirada.

El pelirrojo estaba con su kohai Nitori ( O Ai como él le decía) el menor tenía las piernas extendidas mientras Rin le ayudaba a calentar masajeando sus hombros y apoyándose en él. Sintió una punzada en el pecho, parecía incluso que Nitori tenía más _oportunidad_ con su amigo que él. Aunque quería mantenerse alejado, se acercó un poco y pudo escuchar su conversación.

-¿Entonces pudo encontrarse con Nanase-san el otro día?

-Sí, estaba en su escuela. – Un sonrojó invadió las mejillas de Rin, como siempre que nombraban a Nanase, aunque lo negaban, no era tan tonto como para saber que estaban saliendo o algo.

Aunque el resto de la tarde su desempeño en el entrenamiento no fue muy bueno, no tuvo de que preocuparse pues estaba más atento con Nitori en su plática sobre lo que había hecho con Nanase el otro día

3.- Corazón

Era algo normal de cualquier persona que estaba enamorada sentir celos, pero algunas veces se sentía demasiado deprimido respecto a eso. Sentía un amor no correspondido por su mejor amigo quien salía con un chico de otra escuela. No había mucha diferencia en cuanto a ellos, solo en su masa muscular y en su carácter, ya que ambos tenían pelo negro y ojos de un color azul, pero principalmente ambos hacían feliz a Rin.

Ese día habían ido los dos a comer algo, por lo que paseaban por las tiendas de la ciudad, era casi como una cita lo que hacía sentir bien a Sousuke, estaban completamente a solas sin los demás miembros del equipo. hasta que otro nadador apareció, aunque venia acompañado, solo él se adelanto.

-¡Haru! – gritó el pelirrojo animado, corriendo a abrazar a su amigo.

Sousuke fingió ver algo en la tienda del aparador para ignorar lo que sabía que vendría.

-No has venido a Iwatobi – dijo Nanase.

-¡Hey! Ustedes también vengan de visita a Samezuka- añadió Rin. Y entonces dio un pequeño beso en los labios de Haru.

-Si lo haré – respondió y no solo con palabras, pues le dio un pequeño beso también.

¡Era una situación super incomoda! A lo lejos podía ver como el resto de su equipo y Gou se acercaban a él entre risas. No podía soportar más, tenía que buscar una manera de salir, pero justo entonces sonó su teléfono, se trataba de un mensaje.

_"__Yamazaki-sempai, los miembros del equipo quieren que le recuerde que compraría los materiales que dijo usted que usaban cuando estaba en Tokio"_

-Rin – dijo con su tonó más serio- LUn mensaje de Nitori, tengo que ir a comprar el material.

-Ah, esta bien – respondió teniéndole una cartera y sacando un dinero- Este es un poco del presupuesto del club, siempre cargó un poco. Estaré aquí y si me quedo más tiempo nos vemos allá.

Hizo una seña de despedida y le frunció el ceño a Nanase, quien parecía estar muy tranquilo, a pesar de que Rin lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza y no lo culpaba.

Mientras iba a caminando, se sintió mucho peor que cuando excedía la fuerza de su hombro, era mucho peor un dolor del "corazón" que su dolor habitual.

1.-Orgullo

Después de nadar, lo vendría mal una ducha relajante por lo que después de la práctica solo dejó sus cosas en su cama y después abandonó la habitación que compartía con su mejor amigo aunque Rin se iba a quedar hasta tarde ayudando a Momotaro.

Luego de haber tomado una ducha y además masajear su hombro como el doctor lo había indicado, tardó más de lo debido, quizá Rin ya estaba dormido lo que le era agradable a la vista ya que el pelirrojo lucía bastante relajado y atractivo. Pero cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto, se llevó una sorpresa, puesto que Rin le miraba con un gesto sorprendido.

-Sousuke…

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó Matsuoka- ¡Tienes fotos mías!

-Oh…

No las había tomado con mala intención, era natural que cuando te gustará alguien tuviera sus fotos en su teléfono así que había tomado una foto de Rin durmiendo en una ocasión…pero luego Nitori terminó por pasarle unas del pasado festival cultural con él en traje de Maid, usando ese vestido corto con volantes acompañado incluso de medias con encaje

-¡Ignora esas fotos! ¿Te las paso Ai?- preguntó, Sosuke asintió y él se relajó un poco. – Entonces…¿Por qué las tienes?

-Tsk…

-Sousuke…- el rostro de Rin estaba casi del color de su pelo.- ¿Yo te…? Bueno ya sabes eso.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo. Había escuchado muchas veces aquella frase de "tener el orgullo dañado" refiriéndose al perder en una competición, pero no pensaba que se refiriera a ese momento, ahora Rin lo veía como si fuera un degenerado o algo. ¡Cuando él posiblemente hacía lo mismo con Nanase! Al menos no era el único apenado, Rin también estaba sonrojado por las fotos, pero su cara debió ser peor que incluso le pareció que notó su dolor…por primera vez, ya que no le hizo responder a la pregunta

-Creo que estoy muy cansado- dijo Rin rompiendo el silencio.

-Yo también.

-Buenas noches…- respondió Rin.

Pero antes de que Sousuke subiera a la litera para tratar de reparar y mantener un poco de su orgullo, Rin se alzó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y fuerte una palmada en su hombro (sí, el que le dolía pero no importaba en ese entonces)

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches –repitió.

Y aunque Rin no siempre pudiera ver en su interior o prestar atención algo que no fuera nadar o Nanase, se sentía bien, que supiera por primera vez que comprendiera realmente su dolor, por que durmió bastante tranquilo.

**Gracias por leer :D**

**Es mi primer ( y quiza único) SouRin**


End file.
